Sous la douche
by Cath.Willows
Summary: Attention, fic NC-17 !


Il était plus de 23h…

Catherine entra dans le vestiaire, dans le but évident de se changer pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle… Grissom avec Sara… Ce qui l'énervait, et la contrariait le plus, c'était que Grissom, ne lui en ai pas parlé, alors que Sara en avait parlé à Greg.

Elle était profondément vexée. Du coup, elle était là, en soutien-gorge au milieu du vestiaire, à réfléchir et accessoirement à maudire Grissom, alors que tout le monde pouvait entrer…

Les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient ne purent la sortir de ses pensées… Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Euh…

Catherine se retourna brusquement. Elle resta stoppée quelques minutes, oubliant qu'elle était en sous vêtements…

Greg ? Quesqu'il y a ?

Il fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux pour lui faire comprendre, mais Catherine, n'avait toujours rien remarqué d'anormal…

Il la regarda de haut en bas, et cette fois Catherine tilta…

Retournes toi, s'il te plait !

Euh, ça fait au moins 5 minutes que vous êtes comme ça devant moi…

Ce n'est pas une raison….

Euh, voudrais juste récupérer un truc dans mon casier…

Bah dépêches toi alors…

Elle se poussa, attrapas son pull, histoire de cacher un minimum son corps, et s'appuya contre son casier, en attendant que Greg parte. Il alla jusqu'à son casier l'ouvrit, et farfouilla un peu dedans.

Depuis quand tu savais, pour Sara et Griss ?

Je vais pas vous le dire, vous seriez encore plus énervée…

Il lui jette un bref regard.

Je ne suis pas énervée…

Ses yeux bleus se posent sur lui.

Si, vous l'êtes

Il ferme son casier, s'approche un peu d'elle, et la fixe.

Vous l'êtes, parce que, vous êtes jalouse du fait que Sara me l'ai dit, et que Grissom vous l'a caché.

Elle détestait être réduite au silence, mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se contenta de le fixer…

Il prit la parole en premier…

C'est plutôt comique, non ? On se retrouve tous deux comme « jetés » par nos meilleurs amis, parce qu'ils sont ensemble…

Comique ?! Pas vraiment non… Mais, je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on se retrouve « jetés », comme tu dis….

Personellement, ça ne me dérange pas d'être jeté en pareille compagnie…

Greg, arrêtes, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas mon genre…

Si Sara et Grissom peuvent être ensemble, pourquoi pas nous ?

Catherine ne savait pas comment réagir… D'habitude, il cessait à la première remarque, d'habitude, il n'était pas à moins d'un mètre, d'habitude, il n'avait pas la chemise ouverte, laissant apparaître qu'il avait un corps, ou le haut d'un corps du moins, plutôt sans défauts… Ses yeux bleus ne pouvant pas se détacher de ses yeux chocolat, aucuns sons ne pouvant sortir de leurs bouches, ils restèrent ainsi, pendant 2 longues minutes… Puis Greg, leva la main, et entrepris de la passer dans les cheveux de Catherine…

Celle-ci resta immobile, tenant toujours son pull entre ses mains, mais celui-ci, ne cachait plus rien.

Elle finit par le laisser tomber, la deuxième main de Greg venant se placer derrière son dos, puis décida finalement de caresser ses courbes… Catherine sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle…

Greg, arrêtes…

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ses caresses….

Greg, imagines juste qu'il y en ai un seul qui rentre…

Elle parlait avec difficultés, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure…

Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, il ne se décollerait pas, et puis il lui faisait tant d'effets, qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se décoller elle-même…

Elle passa alors ses mains derrière la nuque de Greg tout en continuant de le regarder.

Celui-ci la plaqua contre son casier, et s'empara de ses lèvres… Il essaya ensuite d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Catherine, et celle-ci accepta aussitôt, introduisant la sienne… Le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné et Catherine enleva la chemise de Greg.

Il eu le temps de lui souffler une phrase entre deux embrassades…

N'Est-ce pas vous qui disiez que l'on pouvait nous voir ?

Ce que j'aimerais c'est un endroit où personne ne puissent entrer à part nous… Comme ça, je ferais ce que je veux de toi !

Hmmm ici ?

Grissom a fait poser des verrous aux douches, non ?

On se demande pourquoi et pour qui…

Arrêtes, tu va me couper l'envie….

A vos ordres… Je suis tout à vous…

C'est ainsi que 5 petites minutes plus tard, sous la douche…

Tout est fermé à clef ?

Oui et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses…

Ce n'étais pas sérieux pour toi ?

Si…. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir enlever ce ravissant soutien-gorge …

Ça dépend… tu as une commission rogatoire ?

J'espérais que le suspect me donnerais l'autorisation…

Le suspect te donne l'autorisation d'enlever tout ce que tu voudras….

Greg ne se fait pas prier deux fois pour enlever les seuls morceaux de tissus cachant l'anatomie de Catherine… Il enclenche la douche, dans un geste maladroit, mais cela ne les empêches pas de continuer à s'embrasser… Cela n'empêches pas Greg non plus, de caresser Catherine jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à poser ses mains sur les cuisses habillées (du moins pour le moment) de Greg, et à parcourir le petit chemin menant à la braguette… A ce moment précis, elle sent la virilité de son partenaire.

Puis Catherine inséra ses mains brulantes de désir dans le jean de Greg arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme… Et quelques secondes plus tard, Greg se retrouvait tout aussi dévêtu que sa partenaire.

Il commence à la titiller les parties intimes de celle-ci à l'aide de ses doigts, provocant des gémissements qui s'avéraient incontrôlables …

Il la plaqua contre le mur, et en une fraction de seconde, se retrouve en elle, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire presque hurler Catherine, de plaisir…

Aaaah…. Greg….

Oui ?

Il lui parle d'un ton, très différent de d'habitude… Il a une voix plus chaude, et plus douce qu'a l'ordinaire.

Ne t'arrêtes pas !

Elle avait à peine le temps de lui souffler deux mots entre deux gémissements…

Je n'en avais pas l'intention…

Il continua ses va et viens, pour le plus grand plaisir de Catherine…

Greg embrassait à présent le cou de sa partenaire… Son parfum…Il lui plaisait… Ses cheveux qui balayait son visage… Ils lui plaisaient aussi…. Tout en cette femme lui plait. De sa façon de dire bonjour le matin, à sa façon d'embrasser en passant par son sourire … Un sentiment nouveau l'envahit… Il est train de faire l'amour. En train de faire l'amour à Catherine Willows, pas en train de baiser n'importe quelle fille, comme Dieu sait, nombre de fois où il a pu le faire…. Il se sent, tout à coup, un petit peu mal à l'aise… Pour elle, c'est surement…une partie de jambes en l'air, sans plus.

Il l'écarte de lui, lentement…

Greg, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Catherine, je…

Oui ?

Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous….

Tout d'un coup, Greg se sent… idiot de le lui avoir dit une chose pareille…

Greg…

Non, laissez tomber…

Ecoutes moi….

Je vous dit que…

Et bien moi je te dit que tu dois m'écouter ! Es tu vraiment sûr, de ce que tu me dit ?

Je…

Ils sont là, sous la douche, à se regarder dans les yeux (ce qui relève de l'exploit étant donné, qu'ils sont entièrement nus….), à moins de 10 cm l'un de l'autre… Catherine se sent de plus en plus mal…

Greg… Dire qu'elle l'avait considéré comme le gamin du labo… L'air de rien ce _gamin_ elle l'aime bien… beaucoup même… Et elle voulait tout, sauf le blesser… Il était adorable, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il était drôle, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il était mignon, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il était gentil, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il faisait bien l'amour, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il était amoureux, mais c'était Greg Sanders, il étais parfait, mais c'étais Greg Sanders… Des défauts ? C'est la seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver en l'instant présent…

Greg, de son coté, ne savait pas quoi penser… c'était Catherine Willows…. LA Catherine Willows…

Comment osait-il esperer quoi que ce soit avec elle ?

Nan, laissez tomber…

Sur ces mots, Greg se décolla completement, attrapa son caleçon et son pantalon, et se rhabilla, avec ce qu'il avait… Catherine, était un peu bléssée et refroidie par le comportement du jeune homme. Elle prit ses sous vêtements, et commença elle aussi à se rhabiller, avec ce qu'elle avait…

J'ai déconné, excusez moi…

T'a déconné…

Catherine commençait à avoir des larmes sur le visages… A chaque fois, qu'elle arrivait à peu près à quelque chose avec un homme, ça tournait mal…

Catherine ?

Il avait remarqué, les quelques petites gouttes d'eau, extérieures à la douche…

Ca va ?

Oh oui, c'est juste qu'a chaque fois qu'un homme me plait, et que je me dit que je pourrais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite relation avec, ça se termine toujours pareil, il se casse, et moi je pleure.

Catherine…

Là, Greg, se sent encore plus stupide qu'avant… La faire pleurer, était bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu…

Catherine… Si, j'ai dit ça, c'est uniquement parceque je pensais que j'aller me faire jeter…

Continues, c'est de mieux en mieux…

Greg ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre… En plus, elle avait clairement dit qu'il lui plaisait, et qu'elle envisageait une possibilitée…

J'ai loupé ma chance ?

Il lui fit les yeux de cocker… On reconnait bien là Greg Sanders…

Non, idiot !

Elle se mit à rire… Voilà, ce qui faisait un des nombreux charmes de Greg Sanders…

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau… Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est elle qui se jete sur ses lèvres.

En a peine 2 secondes, ils se retrouvent, au même endroit où ils étaient en train de faire l'amour quelques instants plus tôt… Ils n'ont pas le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements que la douche s'enclenche déjà… Ils ne font que s'embrasser, mais cela leur plait.

Soudainement, un bruit se fait entendre, et la porte s'ouvre… Catherine et Greg étaient tellement occupés, qu'ils ne l'ont meme pas remarqué…

Je dérange peut-être ?

Grissom.

Catherine se décolla des lèvres de Greg se retourna, et …

Désolée Gil, nous avons inauguré le verrou avant Sara et vous…

C'était sorti tout seul…

Je vois…

J'aurais juste un service à vous demander parcontre…

Je vous écoute Catherine ?

Ne racontez ça à personne…

On verra…


End file.
